Aggodalom
by KatieWR
Summary: Egyetlen szó világokat képes összetörni emberekben. De egy másik képes őket újra építeni egy pillanat alatt. Mi van, ha akit szeretsz ott van melletted, mégsem mondhatod neki: szeretlek? YAOI/Shounen-ai Jó olvasást!


_Egyetlen szó világokat képes összetörni emberekben. De egy másik képes őket újra építeni egy pillanat alatt. Mi van, ha már csak sötétet látsz, pedig a fény ott világít az orrod előtt? Mi van, ha akit szeretsz ott van melletted, mégsem mondhatod neki: _szeretlek_?_

Aggodalom

A tiszta arany szemek lassan nyíltak ki. Edward körülnézett a szobában, ahol feküdt. Kis őrkunyhó a hegyekben. Egyetlen fényforrás a szoba másik felében égő tűz a kandallóban. Nincs egyedül. A kandalló előtt egy alak ült, s azonnal tudta, ki az.

De vajon hogy került ide? Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy a hópelyhek az orra előtt víg táncot jártak, míg Ő egyre rosszabbul volt, szédült. Aztán már csak a fentről eső hópelyhek, majd egy homályos, fölé hajoló alak, de, hogy ki, azt már nem tudta volna megmondani.

De hisz csak ketten voltak! Ő és… Biztosan valahol a közelben lett rosszul… Hisz' kizárt dolog, hogy bárki is elbírja hosszabb ideig a karja és a lába miatt. Azok külön-külön is nehezek, hát még együtt, plusz Ő sem lehet valami pihe könnyű…

Felült az ágyban, és körülnézett a házban. Az ágy végénél fakeretes ablak, odakint sötét és zúgva fúj a szél. Az ajtó belülről be van reteszelve. Az bejárat mellett szekrények, előttük asztal és egy szék. A kandalló előtt nagy medvebőr leterítve, azon ült. Volt még egy fogas, és még két másik ajtó is.

A tűz előtt ülő felnézett a lángok bámulásából és hátra fordult. Egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy Edward felébredt.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte.

- Igen. Hol vagyunk? – nézett látványosan körbe.

- Valószínűleg egy vadász vagy őrkunyhó. Szerencsére pont a legjobbkor akadtam rá. A gazdája elég régen nem járhatott itt, de a kamrában van elég tűzifa, és találtam néhány ehető dolgot is – mondta.

Közben Ed lehámozta magáról a takarókat, és felállt. Imbolyogva tett pár lépést, majd inkább visszaült. Túl sokat vett ki belőle az utóbbi pár nap.

- Nem kellene. Inkább feküdj vissza. Úgyis meg kell várnunk a vihar végét. Addig pihenjük ki magunkat – tanácsolta a férfi. Kivételesen egyet értett.

- Van másik ágy? – pillantott a másik ajtó felé.

- Nincs – rázta meg a fejét.

- Akkor Te…? – kezdte volna, de a másik leintette.

- Ez a medvebőr kényelmes, és nem fáztam, ne aggódj.

- Ki mondta, hogy aggódom?! – fortyant fel. De azért szétszedte a takarókat és az egyiket összehajtva letette az ágy mellé. – Egyébként Én csak egy valakiért aggódom – jelentette ki.

- Mintha nem tudnám – bármennyire is tudta ezt, azért rosszul estek neki a szőke szavai. Reménykedett benne, hogy legalább egy kicsit is érdekli, mi van vele. – Aludj vissza nyugodtan, reggelig nem fog elmúlni a vihar – mondta végül, hideg hangon, elrejtve érzelmeit. Megszokta már, hogy sok helyzetben kell így parancsot osztania, de most mégis, mintha nehezére esett volna.

Edward csak aprót biccentett, majd befordult a fal felé, újra magára húzta a takarót, és behunyta szemeit. De fejében még sokáig vízhangoztak a férfi hidegen, érzelemmentesen kiejtett szavai, és valahol fájtak neki ezek a szavak. Vagyis inkább az, _ahogyan _kimondta őket…

Meg várta, míg fiatal, ideiglenes társa elalszik csak utána lépett oda hozzá a takaróért. Felvette az ágy mellől, és újra a fiúra terítette. Az mocorgott egy kicsit, és halkan suttogott:

- Köszi, Al… - és aludt tovább. A férfi elmosolyodott és még nézte egy kicsit az alvót. Majd visszatért a tűz bámulásához.

Reggel Ed kipihenten ébredt, és egy fokkal szebbnek látta a világot. Jó kedve azonban rögtön elszállt, mikor kinézett az ablakon. Odakint még mindig sűrű pelyhekben szakadt és a szél sem csitult el. Mélyet sóhajtott, és elkezdte szemével keresni a férfit. De nem volt bent.

Felállt, és biztos léptekkel átvágott a szobán. A kandallóban már csak parázs volt, tanúskodva arról, hogy a tűz régen elaludt. De hova mehetett? Ebben az ítéletidőben hülyeség kimenni.

Mintegy végszóra nyílt az ajtó, metsző hideget beengedve. Megborzongott, a belépő még kint megpróbálta lerázni magáról a havat. Mikor ez nem sikerült, feladta, és inkább gyorsan csukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Hideg, szeles és havas – jelentette.

- Egyáltalán minek mentél ki? Csak összevizezted magad – csóválta fejét és odalépett hozzá. Összeérintette két tenyerét, és a férfi ruhájára tette őket, mire kis szikrázás után teljesen szárazok lettek.

Amint végzett a falig hátrált a fiú érintése elől. Nem is értette miért zavarta ennyire a közelsége… Észbekapott és eldadogott egy „köszönömöt". Zavartan ment el a fogashoz, hogy letegye a kabátját.

- Szívesen – felelt. – De az előző kérdésre nem válaszoltál – jegyezte meg.

- Próbáltam keresni valami utat, ami a város felé vezet, de nem találtam semmit – mondta most már nyugodtan.

- Aha. De nem arról volt szó, hogy nyugton maradunk, amíg elül a vihar? – kérdezte szemöldök felvonva.

- De. Csak elfoglaltam magam, amíg Te aludtál.

- Nem volt kit csesztetni, mi? – mordult.

- De mostmár van – vigyorodott el szélesen.

- Kac-kac. Jobban jársz, ha békén hagysz – fenyegetőzött színtelen hangon.

- Gyenge vagy Te most ahhoz, hogy nekem ess – vigyorgott kárörvendőn.

- Te meg ahhoz, hogy megvédd magad! – vágott vissza dühösen.

- Sajnos, igazat kell, hogy adjak – sóhajtott, mire Ed elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. Komolyan bevallotta volna a gyengeségét?

Másnapra elállt a vihar, de helyette lett más problémájuk: mégpedig egy kiéhezett farkas falka képében.

- Biztos vagy benne? – tette fel a kérdést sokadszorra Edward.

- Mért, Te nem? – Kérdezett vissza.

- Én csak… nem tudom, hogy tudok-e figyelni kettőnkre – mondta ki hangosan is legfőbb aggodalmát.

- Nem figyelned, egyszerűen csak megszárítanod kell, ha netán eláznék – mosolygott rá bíztatóan a férfi.

- Tudom, de… - nem folytatta. Mély levegőt vett, aztán összeszedte magát. – Kit érdekel? Max farkas vacsora leszünk, ha Mi nem, Ők jól járnak – vigyorodott el.

- Ez a beszéd! – mosolyodott el a férfi is.

- Gyerünk! Szeretnék már kényelmesen aludni egy jót – közölte jókedvűn. Kitárta a ház ajtaját, és kiléptek a téli reggelbe.

A Nap szikrázóan sütött, amitől a táj vakító fehér lett. A hőmérséklet jócskán nulla fok alatt volt, de ez nem igazán zavarta most Őket. Mindenre készen néztek szét, de egyelőre semmit nem láttak. Térdig érő hó takarta a tájat, ami pár lépés után teljesen átáztatta a nadrágjaikat.

- Edward… Nem tudsz tenni valamit? – kérdezte tétován.

- Tenni éppen tudok, ha inkább latyakban mész. De nem tudom, mért kellek Én ehhez, mikor ugyan úgy meg tudod Te is olvasztani – mondta, de azért összecsapta a tenyereit és pár méterrel előre megolvasztotta a havat.

- Hókotrás? Kösz, de inkább kihagynám.

- Vagyis végezzem el Én a piszkos munkát, mi? – morgott kissé dühösen. Lehajolt, hogy megszárítsa a nedves nadrágját. Annyi előnye volt a latyaknak, hogy csak a lábbelijük lett sáros, egyébként nagyjából tiszták maradtak.

Csendben haladtak, csak Edward tapsai zavarták meg a csendet. Aztán mégis kettétört a leereszkedő nappali csend.

- Na, szép. Még egy kilométert sem mentünk és máris! – puffogott Ed. – Mi legyen? – pillantott hátra.

- Tartjuk magunkat a tervhez – jelentette ki a férfi.

- Rendben – sóhajtott.

- Csinálj elég teret – szólt még.

- Mintha magamtól nem tudnám! – mormogta dühösen. Az egész tisztást latyakossá tette pár röpke pillanat alatt.

A szőke berúgta az ajtót, és karjaiban a férfival belépett. Gyorsan letette az ágyra, és visszalépett az ajtóhoz. Becsukta és ráhúzta a reteszt is. Visszasétált az ágyhoz, közben kabátját ledobta útközben a székre. Végignézett a férfin, és remélte, hogy nincs komolyabb baja.

Letérdelt az ágy mellé, és nézte az eszméletlen férfit. Szörnyen érezte magát, amiért miatta került ilyen állapotba. Csak egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda… Ha jobban figyel, a férfi nem csúszik el, és nem veri be a fejét. Addig rágta magát ezen, míg végül ott aludt el az ágyra hajtott fejjel.

Mikor felébredt, világos volt a házban. Ezt biztosan tudta. Fájt a feje, úgy érezte, rögtön szétrobban. Kinyitotta a szemeit és körülnézett. Látóterét félig eltakarta valami szőke. Aztán kicsit arrébb mozdulva látta, hogy Edward ott alszik.

Végig itt aludt volna mellette? Minden bizonnyal. Talán aggódott érte? Nem, azt biztosan nem, hiszen megmondta…

Ed nem aludt olyan mélyen, hogy ne ébredjen fel a férfi mozdulatára. Kinyitotta szemeit, és Rá nézett. Elmosolyodott, de arcáról rögtön eltűnt a mosoly. Komor ábrázattal állt fel az ágy mellől, és nyújtózott egyet.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Voltam már jobban is, de túlélem – felelt a férfi kimért hangsúllyal, amitől a szőkének csak még rosszabb lett a kedve.

- Én… sajnálom, nem akartam… - mondta lehajtott fejjel. A férfi nem válaszolt, ezért óvatosan felpillantott. Az arcáról semmit nem tudott leolvasni, de a szemeiben tükröződött a csalódottság, és a düh. Hátat fordított a férfinak. – Ne haragudj… Roy – kérte halkan. Megint nem kapott választ. Ez rosszabb volt, mintha megmondta volna, hogy tényleg az Ő hibája. Lépett egyet és még megszólalt: - Feküdj vissza, aztán majd eldöntjük, mi lesz – hangja a végére megremegett, pedig próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

Szótlanul gyújtott tüzet a kandallóba, és feküdt elé a valamikori medve bőrére. Összehúzta magát, amennyire csak tudta, és hagyta, hagy patakozzon a könnye.

Roy nézte a fiút, de szemeit nem látta, mert haja pont eltakarta. Aztán, mikor nem válaszolt és felnézett, ijedtséget és bánatot látott a máskor oly vidám arany tekintetben. És még valamit, mintha látott volna: egy könnycseppet. De ebben már nem volt biztos.

Hallotta a fiú hangján, hogy az utolsó szavaknál megremeg, de nem szólalt meg még akkor sem. Nézte, hogy lefekszik, neki háttal. Egy ideig még elnézte, hogy a fiú teste néha megremeg, gondolta, biztosan fázik.

Szétszedte a takarókat, és az egyikkel felállt. Még kicsit kába volt, de biztos és halk léptekkel indult meg a szőke felé. Betakarta, és vetett egy pillantást az arcára. Folytak a könnyei.

Óvatosan leült mellé, és kezével végig simított a hátán. Érezte, hogy megmoccan, biztos volt benne, hogy nem alszik.

Ed hallotta a felé közeledő lépteket, és nem tudta, mit akarhat a férfi. Behunyta a szemeit, hogy még véletlenül se lássa azokat a szemeket… Nem fázott egy kicsit sem, mégis örült a takarónak. Megrezzent, mikor érezte Roy kezét a hátán.

- Ennyire megbántottalak? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.

- Én… Én… úgy aggódtam – mondta remegő hangon, és szemeit még jobban összeszorította. Roy egy pillanatig meglepődött, majd elmosolyodott.

- Semmi baj, jól vagyok. Nem a Te hibád volt – szólt és a fiú fölé hajolt, hogy lássa az arcát.

- De… - kezdte, mégsem folytatta, mert érezte, hogy egy kéz ér az arcához, és letörli a könnyeit. Megrezzent az érintésre, de hagyta magát, nem húzódott el. -… az Én hibám - fejezte be a mondatot.

- Kivételesen Én voltam a béna, és csak Neked köszönhetem, hogy nem lettem farkas kaja – mondta eddig nem tapasztalt, kedves hangon.

- De… - kezdett volna tiltakozni, de ajkain érezte a férfi ujját.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy nem a Te hibád, akkor az úgy is van, világos? – váltott kicsit szigorúbb hangnemre.

- Igen… is – bólintott, de még mindig nem nyitotta ki szemeit, ami Roynak is feltűnt.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódón.

- Semmi… mostmár – felelt halkan. Lassan felült, és baljával meg a ruhaujjával letörölte a könnyeit. Szándékosan nem nézett a férfire, hiába a kedves hang, félt, hogy újra látni fogja azokat a szemeket…

Roynak feltűnt, hogy nem néz a szemeibe. Gyengéden megfogta az állát, és maga felé fordított az arcát. Így kénytelen volt belenéznie az éjfekete szempárba. És el is veszett bennük teljesen. Nyoma sem volt az előbbi dühnek vagy csalódottságnak. Helyüket átvette az aggódás.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte halkan.

- Igen – felelt lassan, ahogy igyekezett megőrizni az emlékezetében azt a lágy és kedves tekintetet. Talán soha nem lesz ilyen közel még egyszer hozzá. Talán soha nem lesz alkalma még egyszer így elveszni a szemeiben. Talán soha…

Arcuk közel volt egymáshoz, de Ed így is meglepődött, mikor a férfi még közelebb hajolt hozzá. Halovány pír kúszott fel az arcára, de nem mozdult. Nem is mozdulhatott, Roy még mindig fogta állát. Nem tudta, mit akar Tőle, így csak zavartan fürkészte az arcát.

Egy pillanatig még habozott. Meg merje-e tenni? Talán soha többé nem lesz alkalma rá… Még közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Edward egy pillanatig döbbenten pislogott, majd lehunyta a szemeit. Ugyan haloványan felderengett neki, hogy a főnökével van, küldetésen, és, hogy egyáltalán mit is csinálnak Ők éppen. De aztán nem törődött többé a zavaró gondolatokkal, és átadta magát az érzésnek. És egy percig sem bánta meg azt, amit akkor történt.

Másnap egy kereső csapat rájuk akadt, és hamarosan visszautazhattak a Központi Városba.

Roy Mustang mosolyogva, egy bögre forró kakaó társaságában olvasta az asztalon hagyott levelet. Ezt a fajta írását Ednek csak nagyon ritkán látta, de pont ezért örült, ha a szőke ezzel írt neki.

„_Kések egy kicsit, várj meg!" _– állt a lapon. Visszatette az asztalra, és körül nézett a kis kunyhóban. Szinte ugyan olyan volt, mint mikor legelőször jártak itt. Szinte. Kisebb átalakításon ment át, s úgy tűnt, a tulaj ezt nem vette észre – vagy teljesen megfeledkezett a hegyekben álló kis házról.

Nyílt az ajtó, s belépett rajta az, akit várt. Még le sem vehette magáról a kabátot, mikor már a férfi ölelésében találta magát. Mosolyogva figyelte az arany tekintet.

- Sokat vártál? – kérdezte Ed.

- Nem, de rád bármennyit várnék – felelte Roy.

- Jaj, ne gyere nekem ezzel a nyállal – húzta el a száját.

- Pedig olyan jó hallgatni, hogy nyavalyogsz miatta – mosolyodott el.

- Kac-kac nagyon vicces. Ha nyavalygást akarsz, majd mesélek Én neked! – fenyegetőzött jókedvűen.

- Isten ments, hogy belekezdj! – ijedt meg látványosan.

- Pedig már éppen kez… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a férfi megcsókolta.

- Mondtam már, hogy szeretlek? – kérdezte, mikor szétváltak.

- Ó, csak röpke százszor.

- És mit válaszoltál? Nem emlékszem.

- Azt, hogy: „Én is Téged." – felelte. Átkarolta Roy nyakát, és ismét csókban forrtak össze.

Kép: /081101/RoyCoffe_.hu_.


End file.
